Arquitectura tradicional
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: —Padre. — llamó Hanabi aún incapaz de regresar a su expresión serena de siempre una vez que los invitados de la ceremonia les hubieron dejado solos; —Creo que nuestra casa es demasiado tradicional.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Arquitectura tradicional**

La casa Hyūga por excelencia era, sin duda, todo el concepto englobado de momentos espirituales y estéticos de toda una tradición disciplinada que aunque rozara apenas un centenario en Konoha, en sus distintas locaciones anteriores una huella de distinción aristócrata se cargaba con el emblema de su ojo blanco.

Pocas cosas en la gran mansión representaban una composición distinta al corte tradicional de Konoha. Como el clan más antiguo, numeroso y metódico se basaban sistemáticamente en rigurosos diseños de madera propia del bosque que daba nombre a la aldea, eso aunque toda la estructura se dañara fácilmente por fuego o terremotos, que si bien de manera natural no se ocasionaban, las invocaciones que pasaban los diez metros y rebosaban alegremente en las periferias sí llegaban a generar considerables sacudidas que terminaban por botar las tejas o dislocar alguna columna, sin mencionar los paneles de shôji -papel de arroz- que tenían que ser reemplazados casi en su totalidad.

Dentro de las ventajas de vivir en la mansión Hyūga era que el pesado clima de verano no sofocaba, el aire corría libremente manteniendo el frescor mientras que las construcciones de cemento y ladrillo retenían el calor haciendo imposible una estadía en su interior. Y cuando llegaba el invierno, pese a que en Konoha no arreciaban los vientos helados, si la temperatura llegaba a bajar en demasía para eso estaba el tatami compuesto por placas de fibra natural. Estas tablas se reemplazaban cada diez años, a menos que una situación de destrucción emergente y sin control se presentara, sobre la base de vigas de madera entrelazada con espacio entre esa malla rígida y el suelo para que el aire pasase por debajo. De esta manera, posicionando una chimenea estratégicamente, el aire caliente circulaba manteniendo un agradable calor en todo el piso.

También la rigidez de los miembros y sus tradiciones se ponían de manifiesto en cada uno de los elementos que integraban la casa. Específicamente en la construcción de la casa principal, donde moraba el líder del clan y sus dos hijas, se encontraban también manifestaciones de la relación que siempre ha existido entre la sociedad elitista de la que formaban parte, la naturaleza de su condición shinobi y en sí el orgullo de ser miembros de esa gran aldea que era Konoha.

Las representaciones artísticas indudablemente estaban presentes, particularmente en la estancia que recibía a los invitados, un lugar impregnado de halo misterioso y tentador que al a vez parecía decir "si rompes algo date por muerto". Las obras de arte más exquisitas adquiridas por la familia se encontraban ubicadas en esa estancia específica dentro de la casa, la llamada "Tokonoma".

El gusto por la tranquilidad y la austeridad en las formas de estilo Hyūga, presentes incluso en su sublime arte de combate, era muy apreciado en la búsqueda de la relajación y la paz de los miembros del clan.

Neji no era la excepción, ante la mirada de todos y cada uno de sus familiares era sin duda, la representación onírica de perfección de la dinastía del clan, el mismo Hiashi lo alababa constantemente por la forma en la que había alcanzado rebasar todos los límites que se le habían puesto a lo largo de la vida, tanto a nivel personal como shinobi. El joven de larga cabellera con su actitud, con su rendimiento, con su todo era sin duda el mayor logro de la casa, se había convertido de alguna manera en el estereotipo al que los más jóvenes deseaban igualar.

Ciertamente, en el resto de la aldea había muchos ninjas más que igualaban su genialidad estratega, que superaban sus habilidades de combate o que incluso presentaban un liderazgo más contundente que el silencioso chico. Pero eso era fuera, en la aldea, en un mundo que parecía totalmente extraño una vez que se salía del barrio Hyūga.

Las calles desordenadas, las callejuelas oscuras, las fachadas de distintos colores que no combinaban entre sí no existían dentro de los muros que delimitaba su territorio.

Una vez cruzado el umbral que definía la propiedad se entraba en el pequeño mundo de los shinobi de ojos blancos. Y dentro de ese pequeño mundo de apenas un par de casonas y recintos comunes; Neji era, inconscientemente, el mejor modelo a seguir.

El té se servía, la ceremonia se había dado ya por iniciada una vez que se disculpó al joven por su ausencia, pero nadie recriminó, sin duda estaría perfeccionando lo perfectible y eso era en sí un orgullo más grande que ser partícipe de esos pequeños eventos sociales que de tanto en tanto organizaban entre ellos queriendo de alguna forma encontrar el modo que los uniera de mejor manera que el fallido uso del lazo sanguíneo.

El kaiseki terminaba y los dangos que había elegido Hinata para el postre se sirvieron comiéndose en un monótono silencio que nadie se atrevía a objetar. Hiashi hizo sonar un pequeño gong para indicar a sus sirvientes que podían pasar a recoger lo usado y traer la vajilla del té.

Mientras la mayor de las hijas del líder empezaba con el laborioso y minucioso proceso de preparación de la koicha se le notaba concentrada, sumamente dispuesta a impresionar a los invitados y se tomaba su tiempo para no cometer ningún error, por el contrario Hanabi amenazaba discretamente a su hermana con salir corriendo de ahí si no terminaba pronto. El resto de la concurrencia observaba un arreglo floral que se encontraba al frente como si nada más en la habitación importara.

El silencio resultaría abrumador para quien no fuera miembro de la familia, pero el resto estaba perfectamente acostumbrado.

Se dio primer sorbo a la infusión. La primera reverencia se hizo…

Pero nadie fue capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo o siquiera terminar de enderezar su cuerpo.

Las pálidas pieles se tiñeron de carmín en sus rostros inexpresivos, la heredera del clan era quien se había puesto más violentamente roja y se había casi desvanecido mientras su hermana abría sus ojos casi tentada a usar su técnica familiar en mera expresión de curiosidad morbosa. El padre de ambas por su parte, había cerrado los ojos incapaz de mirar a sus invitados.

El golpe de respiraciones y gemidos llenos de placer retumbaban en el absoluto silencio que inundaba la gran mansión pasando las finas hojas de papel que dividían las habitaciones unas de otras, colándose por los claros abiertos de los jardines interiores y resonando en la elegante sala donde se tomaba el té.

Con gran escándalo la garganta de la chica profería el placer experimentado en aquél erótico evento, poco importaba la discreción cuando la razón se veía nublada por el calor del momento.

Esa mañana la situación se había vuelto insostenible para la pareja que en desconocimiento de la fugazmente organizada ceremonia terminaron por saciar sus instintos, confesar -si es que no lo habían hecho- los sentimientos que albergaban y entregados uno al otro ya un par de cuerpos rodaban por el piso de alguno de los dormitorios librando una batalla de pasión envueltos en la inmaculada blancura de las sábanas que formaban el futón.

Sus cuerpos subían y bajaban al unísono, acoplándose perfectamente el uno al otro mientras que la sinfonía de gemidos irrumpía con más ahínco. No había tiempo, no había más nada que dos amantes entregándose. El clímax se acercaba, la chica lo anunciaba apenas respirando.

Los familiares no se habían movido en lo absoluto, el sofoco que los embriagaba les había bloqueado el sentido común y paralizado cada parte del cuerpo clavándolos al piso de madera olorosa con la mirada baja.

Y entonces sucedió:

— ¡Neji! —el nombre del varón resonó profundo en la casa de planta libre apenas dividida por tradicionales paneles de papel.

Y el aire faltó, y el sonrojo aumentó, y Hinata se desmayó, y la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo y dejar al gran ídolo del clan se evidenció con el apenas perceptible movimiento de manos para hacer sellos y desaparecer entre nubecillas de humo.

—Padre. — llamó Hanabi aún incapaz de regresar a su expresión serena de siempre una vez que los anfitriones de la ceremonia les hubieron dejado solos.

—Creo que nuestra casa es demasiado tradicional.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_XD la verdad es que este fic se me ocurrió después de leer "Nuestro secreto" de Vistoria, a quien por cierto dedico este fic para ver si me vuelve a hablar._

_Espero que lo lea, si no, pues al menos ya entretuve a más gente ¿no?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_(Y recuerden que los reviews no se cobran, en mi caso no necesitan estar registrados y si me dejan uno me harán muy feliz XD)_


End file.
